1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting an automobile engine on a car body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a number of buffers C each comprising a rubber block C.sub.1 sandwiched between and attached adhesively to metal plates C.sub.2, C.sub.3 as sketched in FIG. 1 has been employed conventionally for supporting an automobile engine A on a car body at the front and rear sides and at the right and left sides thereof. Metal place C.sub.2 of buffer C is attached to an upwardly inclined protrusion of the car body B and another metal plate C.sub.3 is attached to engine A to support it in position. In such a support, engine A is supported so that the vertical plane D--D through the center of gravity of engine A intersects upwardly and obliquely with the main axis of buffer C, i.e., with direction E--E of block C having a higher rigidity. Hence, the downward exciting force owing to the vibration of engine A will be composed of a downward component and a component an outward direction, i.e., the reverse direction to the engine and the upward exciting force will be composed of an upward component and a component to an inward direction, i.e., the reverse direction to the engine, resulting in enhancing the vibration. In certain car bodies, however, a secondary vibration may be additionally induced perpendicularly to each component due to the inherent anisotropy of the car bodies and the primary and secondary vibrations of each component are overlapped synergetically to a large vibration to be resulted in a resonance of the car bodies in a particular revolution range of the engine to cause loud heavy noise. Since such a buffer is kept undetachably to engine A and carbody B in such a buffer wherein a rubber block C.sub.1 is sandwiched between and adhered to metal plates C.sub.2, C.sub.3 by the vulcanization, either metal plate C.sub.2 or C.sub.3 may be stripped off from block C to tend to detach engine A from car body B when the car body is accidentally inverted.